Fanfiction Teaser
by SpellsAndBeasts
Summary: Hey, so I'm writing a fan fiction about the life of Newt Scamander's daughter and the friends she makes. There's most likely going to be three stories/parts to this fan fiction: - When she's at Hogwarts - The first wizarding war - The second wizarding war I'll post updates on this story when I can but I thought I'd give you a little teaser of what it'll be like


By the age of 11, Persephone Scamander had probably spent more time inside her father's case than she had in the rest of the world.

She was born in England, while her family were on vacation. The "vacation" was mainly so that her father could take time to discover new species of fantastic beasts. When she was first born, her mother had insisted that she be kept away from her father's creatures, in case they should react badly to her presence and attack her. Although her father argued that his creatures were not dangerous, her mother's word was final and her father was made to promise not to take her into his case with him until she was at least 5 years old.

Naturally, as soon as her mother's back was turned, Persephone's father introduced her to all his magical creatures.

She spent the first 5 years of her life waiting until her mother was either asleep or out of the house. Then, she would run to find her father, if he hadn't already found her first, and she would race him to the case, leaping inside with childish delight. Persephone's older brother, Benjamin, never showed such an interest in their father's creatures, preferring the company of books containing spells and potions, which is why it filled her father with utter joy to see his daughter gazing in awe at all the fantastic beasts inside his case.

When she was 1, her father would carry her on his shoulders as he fed his creatures. From the age of 2 she would toddle around after him, pointing at the animals. When she was 3, he began to let her feed them, as they had come to trust her, as they did her father. When she was 4, the beasts would let her get close enough to stroke them and she spent hours on end listening to her father tell stories of how and where he found each creature.

When she was 5, her mother told her she could finally meet her father's creatures and Persephone and her father simply smiled at each other and played along.

Her mother led Persephone to her father's case and the little girl pretended to have never seen the battered brown case in her life. To her credit, she was a talented little actress and her mother believed her innocent routine. However, the creatures were not such good actors and many rushed over to greet her, as they always had done.

"They seem to recognise our daughter," said Tina, throwing her husband a disapproving glare.

"Can't imagine why" laughed Newt, scooping Persephone up onto his shoulders and running between the enclosures.

"Hey!" Tina couldn't help but giggle as she ran after them. Turning the corner, she found them sat on a rock, feeding a cluster of mooncalves. "We made an agreement, Newt. You weren't to bring her in here until she turned five."

"They're not hurting her." And they weren't. The little mooncalves were all gathered around her eagerly, their massive eyes lighting up when she stroked them.

"Newt."

"Tina," Newt replied, mocking her serious tone of voice.

She looked at her daughter, who was giggling with delight, sat next to her husband on the rock, surrounded by mooncalves and knew she couldn't be mad at him. "Okay fine, I'm not mad at you. But this was supposed to be an incredible birthday present and now, it's just normal life for her."

"I've already thought about that, don't worry." Newt lifted Persephone back onto his shoulders and took his wife's hand, leading them back through the creatures and out of his case. From under his bed, he pulled out another case. This case, while similar to his own in it's design, was brand new, the brown leather unscratched and with Persephone's name engraved in golden writing.

"This is for you," he said placing it in front of his daughter. Unfortunately for Tina, Persephone knew instantly what it was, and before she could stop her, the little girl had jumped inside.

"She's too young to have a case of creatures, have you gone insane?" she snapped.

"It's only one, don't worry" said Newt, slipping inside. Then his head popped out again, "besides, it'll look after her." He gestured for Tina to follow him inside and she did.

Inside was a little wooden room. There was a desk for her to sit at, shelves of books lining one wall and, on another, a door to a tiny garden. In the garden, was a tree, with long branches, vines of leaves drooping down. And hanging from the tree was a golden creature. It resembled a small koala in shape, with long, fluffy golden fur that shimmered in the light.

Persephone hurried towards the tree, stopping nervously a few meters from the creature. Having spotted her, it clambered down from the branches to face her. She looked back at her father, who nodded, encouraging her forward. Tentatively, she reached out her hand to stroke the creature, who didn't quite get the idea and grabbed hold of her outstretched arm, hanging upside down from it.

"It thinks I'm a tree!" Persephone giggled.

Her father came and crouched down next to her. "He's a Golden Ogost, you have to take very good care of him."

"I will, I will!" Persephone promised.

"He'll eat the leaves from this tree and drink the special juice it makes in it's trunk. All you have to do is keep the tree watered and alive. Oh and he'll need lots of hugs, think you can do that?"

"Definitely!" She said, "I think I'll call him Paz."

Paz seemed to like his name because he crawled up her arm and wrapped his little arms around her in a warm embrace.

Newt walked over to Tina, who still didn't seem to be very impressed. "Are you sure she'll be okay with him?"

"Of course," Newt said. "I know she'll look after him and Golden Ogosts are very loyal creatures. See how his fur has got that golden glow to it?" Here, he lowered his voice so Persephone wouldn't hear. "Well, should anything ever happen to her, say she was killed-"

"Newt I don't want to talk about that."

"I know it's not nice to think about," he said, holding her close. "But within a few minutes of it happening, God forbid it should happen, Golden Ogosts can trade their lives for their owners. The glow of it's fur is, essentially, a remedy to death."

"But it only works in the first few minutes?"

"It's better than nothing, though" he sighed. "Besides, at least she'll always have a friend with her and will always be protected. But, she doesn't need to know that. So...can she keep him?"

"Yes, of course she can. You do prove to be quite the genius sometimes. I just hope he will always be there to protect her."

And so, when she turned five, Persephone Scamander got her very own creature, and her very own case. Even so, she still spent vast amounts of time in her father's case, visiting all of her animal friends. She would always take Paz with her when she ventured into the other case, so he could make friends with all of the other creatures. She carried him on her shoulders as she skipped around the different enclosures, just as her father had done with her as she was growing up.

She spent her childhood at home, being educated by her parents, as opposed to going to a muggle school, so that she could study more wizard appropriate subjects. As she approached her 11th birthday, talk turned to which wizarding school she would be attending. Her brother was currently in his second year at _Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and_ _Wizardry_ and her mother was adamant that she should attend, just as she and her sister had done when they were younger. One day, she brought it up over dinner.

"We've raised quite the little adventurer," she said. "She would fit right in as a Thunderbird."

"No way! She'd better be in Horned Serpent with me," her brother snorted, "or I won't talk to her at school!"

"Ben that's not very nice!" Newt said.

"I wouldn't be a Thunderbird, or a Horned Serpent!" Persephone laughed.

"Oh really? Which house _would_ you be in then?" Tina asked.

"Hufflepuff, obviously."

Newt, who was taking a drink at the time had to try his very best not to choke as he laughed at his wife's puzzled expression. "I think you would make a fine Hufflepuff," he said.

"She couldn't - Hufflepuff is a Hogwarts house," Tina pointed out.

"And what's wrong with Hogwarts?" Newt asked, somewhat defensively.

"I mean, nothing, really. It's just Ilvermorny is the better school." This comment caused Newt to raise a questioning eyebrow in her direction. "And, besides, she wouldn't even be eligible for Hogwarts, would she?"

"Actually," Newt said, "I've received multiple owls from a certain Professor Dumbledore, asking whether she would be interested in attending the school. And, having been born in Britain, she _is_ technically eligible, even if she no longer lives there."

"You've got to be yanking on my wand!" Tina laughed.

"I'm being serious!" Newt said. "Albus Dumbledore told me that he has spoken to Professor Dippet about this, and he has shown a keen interest in having her as a student at Hogwarts."

"But she'd get homesick. She'd be living on the other side of the world."

"She could come home over summer," Newt argued. "She'd be spending as much time there as she would at Ilvermorny. Besides, there's some really interesting creatures being discovered in Europe at the moment. So I could travel there for a while and then she'd always have someone nearby."

"But she'd still be so far away from home."

"Guys, I'm right here!" Persephone said, bringing them back to reality. "Please may I be excused?"

Her parents nodded and she took her plate into the kitchen to clear, before heading up to her room. The other three members of her family remained at the table in silence, thinking. After a while Ben spoke up.

"Why don't you just let her choose?" he asked.

And so that's exactly what they did.

When she turned 11, Persephone received two acceptance letters; one from Ilvermorny and one from Hogwarts. Her parents gave her the option to choose which wizarding school she would like to go to and Persephone, being very much her father's daughter, chose to attend the _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._


End file.
